Bring me to life
by Jekkanadar
Summary: Kagome has been depressed for as long as she can remember. After braking up with the man she loves, the man she thought who would always be with her, until everything changes..but then a boy..a boy who actually cared..comes along..leaving her depressed li
1. Default Chapter

Okay, don't kill me. This is my first fic, I've been wanting to write one and now my friend persuaded me to write one. SO DON'T HATE!  
  
Disclaimer- I DO not own Inuyasha..I wish I did. ** runs off and cries **  
  
Chapter 1- Prologue  
  
She's been seeing him for 4 years, and now it's all over. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, muttering incoherent words. '' What was I thinking! He never loved me!'' She bit back a sob, sick and tired of herself. ''I should just end it all'' She lifted her head up and glared at the sky. ''WHY?! WHY TORTURE ME!'' She fell to the ground, and beat her fist on the smooth pavement, '' Why?!'' her tears hit the ground, '' Why not just end it....'' She remembered it clearly.  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
He slapped her. ''YOU BITCH!'' He snarled.  
  
She stood there, solid as a statue, without thinking her hand raised and she touched her cheek, it hurt. She pressed her fingers against the pain, she winced. She didn't know, but her tears were falling uncontrollably. She shook her head, finally awake from the nightmare, no, I'm not dreaming, this is all true! She glared at him with cold eyes, while all he did was laugh.  
  
''You think I'm scared?'' he paused ''LIKE YOU CAN DO ANYTHING, BITCH!''  
  
She stared at the ground, her fist clenched at her sides. ''how could he'' she thought. She could hear him yelling at her but it was all a blur. She didn't need him; he could go fuck himself for all she cared! She can do better without him! Then it hit her  
  
''I'VE BEEN USING YOU, BITCH. YOU'RE JUST A RAGGED DOLL THAT I NEEDED AT TIMES WHEN I COULDN'T GET ANY! YOU'RE MY PUPPET, MY DOLL, AND NOW, I'VE FOUND ANOTHER! SOMEONE WHO'LL FUFILL MY DREAMS! SOMEONE WHO'LL DO WHATEVER I TELL THEM TO, UNLIKE YOU, BITCH! YOU NEVER LISTENED! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY BY TELLING ME YOU MISS YOUR FAMILY! WELL GUESS WHAT!? WE'RE OVER!  
  
Her eyes became glazed by more tears, she bit her lip.  
  
She screamed '' WELL YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU'RE JUST A PIECE OF SHIT THAT CAN'T DO ANYTHING! GO TO YOUR DRIED SEMEN EATING WHORE! SEE IF I CARE, I COULD DO MUCH BETTER WITHOUT YOU, YOU PUSSY WHIPPED BITCH!''  
  
She turned on her heel and stomped outside, leaving Naraku stunned by her words. She did it.  
  
She kicked the rocks that were in her way. '' Stupid shit'' she muttered. She believed him, she believed him. No wonder he didn't want her some times. He'd tell her to go away and leave him alone, and then the next day they'd make up and make passionate love. But like he said, she was just a doll, a puppet, nothing. She was NOTHING.  
  
*~End Flashback~*  
  
And now, here she is, on the floor. Useless, She stood up, and ran, ran home. She needed a hot bath, yes, that'll help her, a nice hot bath. She pushed across a mob of people, and saw something that tore her heart, Naraku and a bitch. A bitch with short hair, a big chest, a big ass, and 5 inch heels on. She walked pass them and muttered under her breath '' whore'' Naraku spun his head around and glares at Kagome. She squared her shoulder and walked as fast as she could to the bath that was calling her name.  
  
OKAY! I did it. ** hides **...don't hate, REVIEW!! Tell me if it's horrible so I can stop now! Teehee  
  
Ja ne!! 


	2. Back to school!

Yay! Well here's my 2nd chappy! I don't care if people don't like it or not, I'll continue. O.o...  
  
Inu- When do I get to be in this story?! WHERE DO I COME IN?!  
  
Jek- Shush...-.-..you come in LATER  
  
Inu- WHAT?! LATER?! I CAN'T WAIT TILL LATER!! Jek- **smack smack ** we need kagome in here. Inu-..that's not funny. Kag- IM HERE!!!!!!!!!!! Jek- GREAT! Now, you can take care of Inu right? I gotta tell my fic! Kag- **smiles sweetly**..suree.** grabs Inu by the ear **  
  
Inu- YOU'LL PAY  
  
Jek- And now, for our feature presentation.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own InuYasha!! :: chases my tail ::  
  
Chapter two- back to school!  
  
Kagome was settled in her bath. ''ahhh'' she replied. The hot water soothed her aching muscles. The whole day made her tired. She stretched her legs in her huge bathtub, candles surrounding the tub. ''This isn't bad'' she sniffed around and rest her head on the edge of the tub ''relaxing'' she whispered before drifting to sleep.  
  
She woke up, her whole body covered in wrinkles. '' must've stayed in too long'' she thought She went into her room and changed into a sheer nightgown. She jumped into bed and waited for tomorrow, because that's when she would get to see Sango at school. ''School'' she thought She would avoid Naraku. Yes, He wouldn't get to her. She wanted to tell Sango, She'd help Kagome with her feelings.she always did. She became excited and wide awake. She tried counting sheep and telling herself to sleep a couple of times, and then sleep caught her.  
  
It was back to school, starting fresh. She had one year in high-school and it'll be over and she can run away from everything. She got into her advisory class, ready to get her schedule. ''Hope it matched Sangos, I've missed her'' she thought. The first bell rang, but luckily she got to school early and got a seat that she wanted in Advisory. The class became loud with shouting, greetings, and people who just love to talk. Everyone was trying to catch up with each other, asking what they did over the summer vacation. She spotted Sango coming her way. Kagome Smiled, ''thank god. Sango is not absent like always'' she thought. Sango was now running, not walking. ''Something's wrong'' Sango thought. ''Kagome didn't even get up, she expect ME to walk to HER. Oh well'' She sat on the seat next to Kagome. ''Hey Girl, why the sad face?'' she asked Kagome bursts into tears '' HE!! He used me! He told me that he used me for sex and and he said he didn't really love me!'' Sangos expression went from happy to hella mad. She knew that Naraku had the same advisory class as them. So she would have a talk with him. '' You want me to talk to him?'' she asked Kagome. Kagome held onto Sangos hand, her tears running down her face. ''No!'' He might say something to you! I don't Want that to-'' Kagome gasped. She saw him. ''Damn you'' she muttered. She glared at the two couples that were holding each other by the waist. They used to do that together. Erg. Damn  
  
Sangos POV  
  
''What is she looking at?'' she questions herself. She turned her head and saw what Kagome was so pissed off about. She saw him. WITH THAT SLUT?! She gasped. She stood up and she looked at Kagome. Kagomes eyes were asking her to sit down. Sango ignored it. She walked over to Naraku and glared at him. '' WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO KAGOME, YOU ASSHOLE'' she screamed. Naraku looked at her and smirked. He looked at Kikyou at his side and nuzzled her neck. She began to close her eyes which were loaded with eye shadow, and an assload of mascara. Sango became disgusted when Kikyou got on top of Naraku and started grinding her waist against his crotch. Naraku kept lifting his hips, starting a rhythm and Kikyou was riding him like some animal. Sango lifted a eyebrow and got away from the two sick '' love birds '' She sat next to kagome disgusted of what she just saw. ''ugh''  
  
The late bell rang and the teacher what clapping her hands to get everyone's attention.  
  
''CLASS!! CLASS LISTEN UP!'' the teacher said '' YOU'LL BE GETTING YOUR SCHEDULE TODAY!! AFTER THIS CLASS YOU GO STRAIT TO YOUR FIRST CLASS!!'' Kagome rolled her eyes. And said out loud '' No shit, bitch. Of course we go to our first class where do you think we'll go, home? God, stupid asses these days. '' Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Everyone stared at her, astonished. That's when the weird lookin boy came into the class. Kagome opened her eyes once she heard the class gasp. She blinked, once, twice, three times. He was cute. Hott she thought. He had long silver hair. Was it silver or white...she didn't care. He had the most adorable dog eats on top of his head, and she sighed. Once she did the boy's dog ear twitched. The teacher cleared her throat  
  
''Class, this is InuYasha. I'd like you to give him a warm welcome because he's new here''  
  
InuYasha looked around the class and saw Kagome who was staring at him. He smiled at her and sat next to her on the right side. She blinked and looked at him.  
  
''Hi, My names Kagome Higurashi. I hope you like it at this school. ''  
  
He smiled again, and she looked at his eyes. She was shocked. He had the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. Those amber eyes, she can look in them forever.  
  
'' My names Inuyasha'' he said.  
  
Kagome smiled. '' So Inuyasha, did you make any friends yet?''  
  
''No.'' he said ''Well, do you wanna be my friend? If you don't want to then that's okay because I know guys like to-'' she was cut off by him '' I'd love to be your friend'' he said  
  
she sighed '' Great!'' The teacher passed out all of the schedules to everyone. Kagome looked at Sangos and vise versa. Kagome got her schedule back and asked Inuyasha if she can see his. She gasped when she saw it. He had the same schedule as him. Well she thought, that'd be good cuz then I'll get to show him around. She looked at him.  
  
'' You have the exact same schedule as me. '' She said, smiling ''Really?'' he asked. He looked at his and her schedule '' I guess we do''  
  
They looked at each other and smiled.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
The thing that Kagome didn't know was that Naraku was watching her. How dare her! Flirting with another guy!! She makes it look easy! He growled. I'll teach that boy a lesson. No one flirts with a girl he's been with. He looked at Kikyou and kissed her hard on the lips. She squirmed and finally relaxed. She caught his face in her hands and kissed him fiercely. She moaned into his mouth while he groaned. ''This is revenge'' he thought. '' I'll make her want to come back to me.''  
  
Jek- YAY! IM DONE!  
  
Inu-*Runs out of the room* IM SORRRRRRY IM SORRRRRRY. PLEASE MAKE KAGOME STOP!  
  
Kag- **yelling** Inuyasha get back in here, I need to curl your hair!  
  
Inu- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PLEASEEEEEEEE. NOOOOO. IMMA LEARN TO READDDDDDDDDD. Wait hold up, wrong script. IMMMA BE GOOOOOOOOOOD..speaking of which ** reads the fic** IM NOT LIKE THAT! IM NOT NICE!! SEE NOT NICE!! Grr...  
  
Jek-.sure...*blink*  
  
Kag- INUYASHA!! HURRY UP! GOD DAMNIT! ** chair leg hits inu**  
  
Inu- NOOOOOOOOOOO @.@  
  
Jek-..:: shakes head:: oh my god. :: shoves Inu and Kag into their own padded room and they appear in straight jackets :: .silence is golden..:: sun bathes. ::  
  
Inu- :: Runs into the wall repeatedly :: IMMA BE GOOD!!  
  
Kag- shut up you dog!!  
  
Inu- arf! 


	3. Is she the one?

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha..SIKE!! .-.-.: hugs my InuYasha plushy :: BUT I DO OWN THIS!!!!!! BWHAHAHAHA  
  
Jek- Okay. 4 reviews so far. You know how happy this makes me!? And they're NOT bad. Wow. Maybe I can do this. (Just to let you know, I didn't even plan this thing. This entire story is comin from the stop of my head) But 4 reviews make me happy! So I'll continue. ^_^ oh and to Soudesuka-Shurikens the boy is Kagomes age. O.o...Or should I make him older? Or younger? You tell me...X_X I want this fic to be a good one! Tankies!  
  
Inu- SHUT UP GO ON WITH THE FIC! ** Hair is curled**  
  
Kag- WHAT DID YOU SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY?!?!?! ** Chest heaving and she begins to foam at the mouth**  
  
Inu- HOLY CRAP! ...o_O ahhh, Kag, your..**points to mouth** it's.foaming..POP THE TINY BUBBLES! ::grabs a tooth pick and pops some of them**  
  
Jek-.**stares**.**shakes head and smiles** and now for the fic! **mutters and grabs inu and kag by the shirt and shoves them into a closet** WE'RE PLAYING A GAME. 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN BUT INSTEAD OF 7 MINUTES ** bolts the door and shoves an entertainment center infront of it** YOU STAY IN THE CLOSET FOREVER BWHAHAHA!  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Chappy 3  
  
Naraku kept a good eye on that new boy, InuYasha. He decided that since they were flirting, he'd make InuYasha not like Kagome. Naraku smiled. Yes. Good plan. He was interrupted by Kikyou. She was VERY clingy. Letting at lease everyone at the school know I belong to her. ME?! Belong to HER?! Excuse ME! SHE'S MY BITCH. He smiled a fake smile at her while she started kissing up his neck. That's when he saw InuYasha and Kagome Walk side by side.too close together. He was carrying her books and she was laughing with him. She looked so happy. HOW COULD SHE BE HAPPY?! HAPPY AFTER WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY?! She must get over things quick; I would've thought she would've killed herself or something. He shrugged. He didn't want to think of her, he's over her.''I think''...he thought.  
  
Inus pov- He liked this girl. She was always smiling, a nice smile. He liked it. And that never happened. He felt so calm with this girl, he can be himself. No, he cant.she'd be scared if she found out what he was.a demon. She was talking but he didn't pay much attention. He was too busy debating whether or not he should ask her if they can go out one day. Then something caught his attention  
  
''Your ears. Can I touch them?'' she asked. Can she touch MY EARS?! I hope she was kidding. He scowled. She tilted her head to the side a little. She asked again. No answer. She pouted.  
  
''Pleaaaaaaaassssssseee with SUGAR on top'' she pleaded. He sighed, he couldn't say no to that. That pout, oh gods, she won.like always. Women win, all the time. He rolled his eyes. They got to class and he sat down next to her. He lowered his head so she can touch his ear.  
  
She blinked. Was this a yes? Wow! She grabbed both of his ears in her hands and started rubbing them softly. He growled, and then began to purr. His head began to slump. She giggled. ''wait'' he said,'' you said you wanted to touch them, not rub them'' She looked at him, confused a bit '' isn't it all the same?'' ''whatever'' was all he said. She stopped; finally, he got back to his senses. THAT'S the reason why he doesn't like people touching his ears. Grr. YES! The bell rang. Finally, he can think about stuff. Not that he didn't want to talk Kagome, she was interesting. She talked about things that mattered. But he wanted to think about stuff, like, If kagome will go out with him. Nah, he thought. She wouldn't SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW YOU, DUMBASS, and WHY PUT HER IN THE SPOT? He growled. Damn, that was right, she didn't even know him. Grr. Time flew, class was over. WHAT?! THAT WAS ONLY 10 MINUTES. He looked at the clock. Yup, it's 2:45. Now Time to get home. WAIT, GET HOME?! NO! I DON'T WANT TO! I WANNA STAY HERE! AT SCHOOL! He pressed his lips together. He'll just ask for Kagomes number. And he'll call her up later. Yea, GREAT IDEA!  
  
He stood up and looked at Kagome. ''Hey. Is it ok if I can get your phone number, because, you know, maybe I'll need help with...uhh....'' He scratched his head thinking, '' with you know, homework.'' He smiled  
  
She looked at him, ''Sure'' She grabbed a pen and scribbled it on a piece of paper and handed it to him. ''Call me if you need help with anything, ok?'' ''Yea,'' He said ''Thanks''  
  
She hugged him, and surprisingly, he hugged her back. The hug felt so right, they molded into each other. They were a perfect fit. He wanted to stay like this, maybe forever. Could she be his soul mate? Nah, he shook his head. He'll have to talk to Kouga, he would know, he already has his soul twin. Humph. We couldn't wait to tell him. He needed the one that'll make him happy from now on, he needed her now! And he knew that this girl, Kagome Higurashi, was the one for him.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Jek-I'm sorry it wasn't long! It's just that I made 3 chapters today. It was hard! And I'm tired. I still need to play my video game! (InuYasha for ps1) I'll make sure to write a good fic tomorrow, I promise. PLEASE REVIEW. I don't know whether I should keep going or stop. Reviews will make me keep writing! Is it getting boring, it is getting good?! I hope its good cuz...this is my first fic...x.x Inu- : yawns: so sleepy.  
  
Jek-: sleeps on top of Inu:  
  
Kag-: sleeps on top of Jek:  
  
Jek- WHAT THE?! **in the middle** erg..-.-. 


	4. Without a Soul Twin

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha, obviously. O.o  
  
Jek- THIS DAMN MICOSOFTWORD SHUT DOWN AND NOW I GOTTA RE-WRITE THE DAMN FIC. GRRRRR  
  
Inu- : hides in Kagomes shirt:  
  
Kag- ACK! Get out! : pushes InuYasha away and smacks him: HENTAI! Jek-: sigh: on with the fic.  
  
Chappy 4-Without a Soul Twin  
  
Inuyasha was walking home, Damn, He thought. He couldn't get Kagome out of his mind. What was wrong with him? Kagome was the only thing that was going on in his head. Maybe she is the one, after looking for as long as I remember; I haven't felt this way towards anyone. Well, we'll see this time.if this girl is the one I'll stay with forever.  
  
**flashback**  
  
He was in 8th grade. And his dad just recently explained him about soul twins.  
  
''She'll be the one you'll stay with forever'' His father said.  
  
''But how do people know who to put who with, father?'' InuYasha asked  
  
''You two have been meant for each other, even before you were born. You were soul bounded with a demon before your birth, and so will the one you will stay with forever. In some point in your life, you will realize that you're half-demon. You'll be able to shift from human to demon. You two are bound together by fate, and you'll find each other. But you my son, you found out about your real self when you were young. Even if you mind the one you love, it'll be hard, because she might not know that she too, is a half demon. You must wait, wait until she realizes herself, or else if you rush her, she'll die because her demon side will take over her and it'll be too much for her. So wait, wait until she knows about her real self. You won't find her easily. There's a bunch of people out there in the world who can be your soul twin, but for now, enjoy life. You'll find her one say.'' Inuyasha father explained  
  
Inuyasha was staring into his fathers eyes, '' how do I know she's the one?''  
  
''You'll know. The wonderful feeling in your heart will tell you, like you can't like without her. She'll feel the same about you too, so you'll know if she's the one.'' He said  
  
Inuyasha shook his head '' I understand father, does that mean. that I'll have to dally with as much people as I can?''  
  
''No!'' his father said harshly. ''You dally with only the people you think is the one''  
  
''I understand.'' Inuyasha said, nodding slowly. ''Thank you father for telling me this'' ''I had to my son, you had to know'' he said.  
  
InuYasha nodded again. He stood up and walked away slowly.  
  
************  
  
He started 9th grade. He was excited. '' Time to look for ''the one'' he thought. He sat in class until this girl, this innocent looking girl walked in. He got excited because he thought he felt something in his heart. She looked at him and smiled, he smiled back.  
  
She sat next to him and batted her eyelashes. ''Hi'' she said softly.  
  
''Hi'' he said, nervously. ''I'm Inuyasha. What is your name?''  
  
''Kikyou'' she said smoothly. She turned in her seat so she was facing the front of the class, paying attention to the teacher.  
  
He smiled. She's the one, he said to himself.  
  
After a couple of months of getting to know the girl, Kikyou, He was gaining the courage to ask her out. Then one day, while they were walking, side by side, holding hands he asked her out. She said yes and she had a twinkle in her eyes. He loved her. Yes, he LOVED her. After a couple of months, school was over. Summer vacation started and he wanted to pay Kikyou a visit. He walked to her house and grabbed his key. On they're 4th month anniversary she gave him a key to her house. He was so excited. She trusted him. The light was off and he wondered if she was sleeping. Still, he wanted to see her. Sleeping or not, he HAD to see his soul twin. He opened the door and looked around. The house was dark and quiet. It was almost scary. He walked up the stairs slowly. He turned to his left. There was the door the Kikyou's room, Closed. He put his hand on the door knob and slowly twisted it. He opened the door and gasp at what he saw. Kikyou, who was on top of a man? And they were.  
  
''BITCH!! YOU SICK BITCH!''He yelled Kikyou turn around like lightning and her face went pale white. He was there. Inuyasha was right there, standing at her door, his eyes red with anger.  
  
''INUYASHA!! It's....'' she looked at the man underneath her who just released his seed into her. She gasped. She put her hands her mate's chest and pulled herself up, out of him. She saw that he now went limp. She turned to InuYasha who was still standing there. His eyes getting even redder with every second. She ran to him, her naked body not even exciting Inuyasha. She hugged him. He shoved her away and she fell on the bed. ''DON'T TOUCH ME SKANK!'' he cried out  
  
''INUYASHA YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!'' she began to cry  
  
'' UNDERSTAND WHAT?! THAT YOU WERE FUCKING SOMEONE?! OH I UNDERSTAND VERY CLEARLY KIKYOU. GOOD BYE!'' He turned around and walked out side. She called out her window, sobbing but he ignored it. He didn't believe her anymore. He still had the key in his hand, he was holding it tightly. The edges of the key were tearing his skin and you can already see tiny drops of blood coming down his arm. He turned around and Kikyou thought he'd come back, but he didn't. Instead, he chucked the key at her window, hitting her on the chest. She caught it before it hit the floor and cried out to him.' COME BACK!!PLEASE, LET ME EXPLAIN!''  
  
The next day we moved away, and so did Kikyou. After what Kikyou did to him, he never dallied anymore. And then after 11th grade, he had to move again. Damn his brother. Making them move just because he didn't like this place.  
  
**end flashback**  
  
And now, he's here. At his front door step, he searched for his key, but couldn't find it. Her pressed the doorbell repeatedly. He leaned against the wall and didn't notice that sesshoumaru opened the door. Sesshomarus eyes were red with anger. He rolled up the news paper in his hand and whacks inyasha on the head with it..  
  
''STOP RINGING THE BLOODY DOORBELL OR YOU'LL WAKE UP RIN. JEEZ, DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING?!'' he yelled.  
  
Inuyasha just slowly walked inside. His shoulders sagged. Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow,'' What was wrong with his weird brother now?'' he questioned himself  
  
Sesshoumaru put his hand on his brothers shoulder. ''What's wrong, brother?''  
  
Inuyasha turned, his head looking at the floor. His bangs covered his amber eyes. He turns again and sat on the chair while sesshoumaru sat on the couch. ''Out with it'' sesshoumaru said, Inuyasha began pouring wine into a glass cup. He downed it quickly and offered come to sesshoumaru but he waved his hand away. He drank his brothers wine instead of throwing it away. Sesshoumaru growled, annoyed that his little brother was drinking. ''OUT WITH IT I SAID'' he yelled. Inuyasha sighed. ''What did it feel like when you finally had Rin? How did it feel when you met her?' He asked quietly.  
  
Sesshoumaru quirked his eyebrow again, Oh no, he thought. Not again. Please don't let her be another Kikyou bitch. Sesshoumaru sighed.  
  
''We fitted together. Like we were meant for each other, I couldn't take her off of my mind, she haunted my dreams, I couldn't sleep. She felt the same way.'' He said slowly. She sighed and knelt beside his brother. ''Inuyasha, are you sure she's the one? I know you found a new girl, but are you sure you're ready?'' Inuyasha nodded. ''I can't wait anymore! I want to be loved, just like you! I see you and Rin, Kouga and Raene, and I just can't stand it! We go places and I'm the only single one! It HURTS sesshoumaru, it HURTS BADLY!'' he growled. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes. And this girl makes me feel different. She's not like Kikyou. She's full of joy and... .'' he shook his head..''she makes me smile so much.'' Sesshoumaru sighed. Maybe she was the one. ''Do you think she knows about her demon half?'' he asked ''No, I don't think so'' Inuyasha said. ''I didn't sense anything from her'' Sesshoumaru sighed,' Then wait. Wait until she does. Remember what father said, don't rush her, or she'll be dead by the time you know it. ''I know I know, I'll wait; I'm just, wondering if she really is the one! That's why I have to know what it feels like so I'm sure of it!'' He growled. ''The only way to find out what it feels like is if you feel it. You're different then me Inu, and what I feel might not be the same way how you feel about her. But you have to feel right. You have to feel like you two were meant for each other. You have to fit into each other! ''  
  
''It did feel like that, exactly like that.'' Inuyasha said.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed '' I don't know what to tell you. ''  
  
Deep in Sesshoumaru mind, he kept asking'' is she the one for InuYasha?''  
  
------------------------------------  
  
At Kagomes house-  
  
She was on her bed, sleeping, having a wonderful dream.  
  
Voices, she heard voices. Calling to her! They were asking for help! She tossed around in her bed, cold sweat beading her forehead.  
  
Golden voices, Sweet, soft voices, calling to her..  
  
Jek- THAT'S IT...O_O no moreeeeee. I needa think so I know what to write about in the next chappy! Inu- you did it.o_O;;  
  
Kag- ::sleeping: voices. Jek-...o_O;';'; hehehe. REVIEW!  
  
Ja ne 


End file.
